


we have come so far, it is over

by ronsenboobi (snewvilliurs)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homecoming, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reunions, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snewvilliurs/pseuds/ronsenboobi
Summary: “You’re here,” Thor said as he pulled back to look at her, touching her face with both hands as though he struggled to believe it.And Sif smiled and cupped his cheek in turn, and said, “I’m home.”set within mcu canon after the events of ragnarok, wherein sif returns from a brief stint away from asgard to find the ship of her surviving people.





	we have come so far, it is over

(Naturally, Thor’s primary concern after unmasking Loki was Odin; still, on their way to Bifröst, he took the time to ask the burning question:

“Where is Sif?”

“How should I know?”

Thor loosed his grip on Loki just enough to make him feel the weight of his mortality as they flew.

“Fine, fine! She’s not in Asgard. She may have mentioned Vanaheim before she left? I wasn’t really listening. It just so happens she’s much less interesting when she’s not trying to kill me, and she’s very proper and knightly around Odin, as it turns out,” Loki said. “She said she had a hunch about something and wanted to investigate. I told her to do whatever she wants—better to get her out of my hair. She has a nose like a Hel-hound, your woman.”

“Mind your words, brother. Sif belongs to no one.”)

*******

Asgard, the Realm Eternal, was adrift. Thor Odinson had taken a throne that was unmoored; he found himself clinging to what guidance he could, with a constant hymn of _it’s a people, it’s a people, it’s a people_ running through his mind. Still, despite it all—all the loss, the trials, the sacrifices—he found himself with more direction than he ever truly had. The path had seemed so clear to him before his exile, but that had been an illusion: a bleak little dream he chased that a king could only see as a boy’s fancy.

A king. He was a king.

Thor ignored the emptiness that lingered in his chest as the days passed; just once, he allowed himself to long for his father’s wisdom, to have him back only long enough so that he could ask whether ruling should feel so utterly lonely—and then he felt selfish for it. _I never was,_ he imagined his father saying, I had your mother. I had you. I had your brother.

He had friends and a people; it had to be enough. _Asgard isn’t a place._

It was not enough, but he only saw it when she stepped foot aboard the ship, and then the feeling drifted away. Sif was bright as a star—tall, glowing, beautiful. Her eyes searched for him before anyone else; Thor pushed past the gathering crowd, past Loki, meeting her halfway as she stalked towards him, and they embraced so tightly, so desperately, both could scarcely breathe.

“You’re here,” Thor said as he pulled back to look at her, touching her face with both hands as though he struggled to believe it.

And she smiled and cupped his cheek in turn, and said, “I’m home,” before taking a fistful of his collar and pulling him into a long, hard kiss.

If Asgard was its people, Thor thought, his home was Sif’s heart.

*******

Sif soon turned her gaze to Loki in the moments after she settled in; they exchanged something wordless and smug, at first, Sif with a tinge of accusation and Loki with a paradoxically belligerent sort of sheepishness. Until she spoke, Thor braced to stop her from reaching for a weapon or simply just clobbering him. Instead, she mockingly laid a fist over her heart and bowed her head.

“All-Father,” she said.

“Yes, yes, you’ve got me: it was I, Loki Lie-Smith, parading around in Odin’s eyepatch and bathrobe. Congratulations. I bet you feel very clever about it.”

Sif shrugged. “Far be it from me to spit on vindication, but it is rather exhausting being right about you all the time.”

“I’m curious, Sif: how vindictive does it feel to have missed Ragnarök because you were chasing your tail across the Nine Realms while I saved your mate’s life time and time again?”

Sif glanced towards Thor over Loki’s shoulder; he shook his head, made a face, and reluctantly mouthed “he helped.” Despite the time that had passed, despite how it seemed worlds away, Sif almost felt as though they were children again, and so she smiled.

“I feel truly humbled, Loki. Allow me to thank you by not killing you.”

“From you, I’ll take that as a victory.”

*******

“I feel like I know you,” said the Valkyrie, studying Sif with her chin resting in her palm and a loose, crooked sort of smile.

“I’ve been thinking the same,” Sif said. “How long did you say you spent on Sakaar again?”

“Oh, that’s hard to say. Few centuries, give or take? Time is weird on Sakaar.”

Sif looked thoughtfully at the Valkyrie insignia etched into the inside of her wrist. “Can’t say I’ve met many of the Valkyrior—I trained with Brunnhilda as shieldmaidens, but that was before.”

“Wait,” the Valkyrie said, pausing mid-drink and looking very seriously at Sif. “I’ve definitely heard you say that before. Didn’t we meet in that really odd tavern right outside of Nornheim? I’m starting to have echoes of getting drunk together and having a romp in the cellar.”

Two things happened then: Sif’s expression brightened with recognition and she put a hand on the Valkyrie’s arm, laughing; Thor choked on his drink. “Come again?” he said.

Sif ignored him completely. “Yes, I remember! Your hair got caught in those barrels. Odin’s beard, it feels like forever ago.”

“It was. Good times, though.”

“Verily.”

*******

It was only once they were alone that Sif saw Thor’s demeanour change, like she was the only one in front of whom he allowed himself to bow before the weight of the world he carried on his shoulders. Together, they could be as quiet as they were a hurricane; it was quiet that he needed now, and it was only quiet that she could bring. She walked softly over to where he sat and reached out with gentle hands, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingers.

“How are you, my love?” she asked, differently than anyone else did. _How are you really?_

Thor knew she asked because it would not matter if she had to watch him struggle for an answer. He tilted his face towards her touch, kissing the inside of her palm. “I’m—at odds, mostly. Torn between hope and sorrow. But I’m still breathing, and Asgard survives.”

Sif nodded and gave a small smile, then ran her fingers through his short hair. (Loki had avoided her gaze when she asked him about Thor’s hair and he had to tell her it wasn’t by his choice that it happened. “You know how it is,” he’d said uncomfortably before making his escape.) How light his head must feel, how empty his hand without Mjölnir; how blind with loss.

“Do you like it?” he asked, looking up at her with a weary smile. Once, she had been the one asking him that question, tugging on her black locks as though they would turn back to gold if she pulled hard enough; even though it seemed like half a lifetime ago, she remembered his exact words.

“You look like a warrior ready to take on all the Nine Realms,” she said, as he had told her then.

The tinge of meekness in Thor’s smile turned to fondness, and so Sif smiled, too, and bent to kiss the top of his head, then his brow, barely touching her lips to the metal of his eyepatch.

“I don’t know which star to thank for bringing you back to me,” Thor said quietly.

“Don’t thank the stars, thank me for not getting bored looking for you halfway across the galaxy,” Sif said lightly. Thor’s quiet laughter rumbled in his chest; she felt it in her own body, steady and familiar.

“Thank you, Sif.”

“For you, my king, I would search every realm in this universe.”

She kissed him, still holding his face between her hands, feeling him wrap his arms around her. He was solid, and so was she.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be just the brief final scene after it came to me when i realized thor's hair being cut in the movie was a bit of a sif parallel, but then it got away from me. i have a longer and much more elaborate thorsif thing in the works that i hope to finish soon, so keep an eye on this account or my [tumblr](http://ronsenboobi.tumblr.com/tagged/thorsif%20fic%20progress) for updates if that sounds like something you might be into!
> 
> (also i haven't seen iw yet so i have no idea how well it fits within their timeline but, y'know, shrug emoji)


End file.
